pretenderfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Simulacras0
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Pretender Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Wild Child page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi, I love the Pretender and If u want we can send messages sometimes. I was wondering, why do you like The Pretender? :) CCarolinee 00:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I love the chase, Idk why but for some reason I love shows that are about: main character is special and someone is trying to get him. But, I really like Jarod(Michael), he's attractive and cute. He has dimples. So do I ;). And It's interesting to just go back in the past(I was born in 1995 and kinda see it...Idk...Tnx for answering, can you recomment me some shows or movies that you think I'd like or you like? I love The vampire diaries, The walking dead, Dexter, h2o, Chuck, Sherlock, The Listener nice to meet you :) ~~ -- CCarolinee (talk) 20:39, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Nice to meet you 2 ;). Well, I was 1 when it aired xexe :). I love horrors, thrillers(like Cellular 2004) and supernatural movies like Push for example. But, it's even better when it's all mixed like in "Orphanage"(Orfanato) or "The Sixts sence." Comedies are always welcome but it's not the genre- that I like, it has more to do with the quality of the movie-how good it is and the effect it has on me ;). And also, I'm proud to say that Novak Đoković, the first tennis player in the worls is from Serbia, like me ;), Where are you from, what is it that you like about your country and living there best :) ? And, what are you in zodiac? I'm leo :) and proud of it even though I don't give that stuff much attention :D :). I'm happy you love TP and I watch it in 2013 sometimes too ;) -- CCarolinee (talk) 16:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) CCarolinee (talk) -- CCarolinee (talk) 16:48, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Hi, I thought I'd let you know that I am the administrator here now The Pretender wiki. I had some rules. No copyright from other website and when you upload photos tag them in Licensing section for example with fair use (template). I also work on better episode format. Christy32 (talk) 19:23, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I seen what you left at new admins talk page. I disagree with your tone some. I love the better addition to episode page. Some of use talk this off this wiki. I know for fact new admin is being cautious because she at another wiki where they had bad case copyright and vandalism. She is old time Pretender fan and has founded two yahoo groups for The Pretender that are still active. But she told us that recaps are good awhile back. She just straight up little. Truly A Watcher (talk) 20:30, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I would love that. Here's my mail: anchy.bujic@gmail.com I love the pictures, I would definately like to visit Estonia ;). What do you think about Agatha Christie's Hercule Poirot? I've been watching it these days, I have a lot of free time caz I'm not going to school(plaster), anyway, which do u prefer: languages or maths. I dislike natural sciences, I love English and Spanish. Watching American shows&films is a good way to keep up with expressions and the language itself, I'm looking forward to writing u more ;) -- CCarolinee (talk) 21:52, April 24, 2013 (UTC) since you showed me some pictures of Estonia I thought I should show you some pictures of Serbia->Belgrade and, I love this song, I've been listening to it a lot these days ;) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5oRUacwIAI pictures: http://www.cher2012.rs/uploads/images/Gallery/NoviBG_Nov30_2005.jpg http://wikitravel.org/upload/en/thumb/0/0f/50604571beograd1223pe.jpg/270px-50604571beograd1223pe.jpg http://hostel-hostel.rs/wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Belgrade-22.jpg -- CCarolinee (talk) 11:23, April 25, 2013 (UTC) this is my mail: anchy.bujic@gmail.com -- CCarolinee (talk) 18:37, May 7, 2013 (UTC)